What Remains
by Fatcat91
Summary: Cossette Collins always had to fight to survive. Now she has stumbled on to a place that has been untouched by time and has met the boy who lives there
1. Chapter 1

Cossette was running at top speed. Her legs were pumping and her hair flew behind her. _Must keep going. Must not stop. If I stop I'll be eaten. Must keep going_ Cossette thought. She glanced behind her and saw that the super mutant and the two ghoul roamers were gaining on her. She sped up. As she ran through that ruins of old New York she couldn't help but pray. _Dear God please let me live_. She jumped over the rotting corpse of some unknown human. Cossette continued running. She weaved in and out of the smoldering remains of what once were tall, towering, grand skyscrapers that made up New York. She ran faster. She leaped over the remains of what looked like a bike. Where she landed was what shocked her. Instead of landing on the hard broken ground of old New York she landed on soft green grass. Soft green grass had not been around for nearly a century.

"What the hell?" Cossette said shocked. She jumped up from where she had fallen and spun around preparing to fight the super mutant and the two ghoul roamers. However the super mutant and ghoul roamers were gone. Scared and thoroughly confused Cossette took in her surroundings. _Green grass, blue sky I can confidently say I am not in New York anymore _Cossette thought. She noticed a building in the distance and decided to walk towards it. _It looks like it would provide decent shelter for the night. Maybe I find someone to talk to and tell me where I am_ she thought. As she made her way over to the distant building Cossette stumbled upon a well-paved road. _A well-paved road? I have seen the remains of roads but this looks like time has not touched it since the wars. Amazing_. Cossette decided that the building would be more important then the paved road so she left.

After awhile Cossette finally reached the building. It was made out of concrete with huge windows in the front. There were gas tanks in the front and what looked like cars. _But cars don't exist anymore. There are no roads to drive them on. And you would be more likely to be attacked by raiders if you have a car_ Cossette thought. In a shocked like state Cossette finally noticed the building. This is impossible. _A building like this is impossible. There should be scrape metal and it should be run down. This place looks like it never saw or even heard of the wars. What is going on? _Cossette screamed inside her own mind. Fingering her gun that she had on her hip she slowly made her way towards the building. Opening the metal doors she slipped inside and prepared to fight off raiders. Instead she came face to face with a Greek god. He had beautiful blond hair and joyful eyes.

"Hello ma'am, what can I do for you?" the god asked.

"Uhhh . . . ummmm . . ."

"Ma'am?"

"Where am I?" Cossette asked quickly while she started to blush. The Greek god looked at her funnily before answering.

"Tulsa Oklahoma" he said.

"Really?" Cossette squeaked. _How in the world did I get to Tulsa Oklahoma? I was in old New York running for my life. Did I by chance die and this is the afterlife? _Cossette thought. _I have to get out of here._ Before the Greek god could say another word Cossette turned tail and fled.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as the strange girl came close to the DX. She was looking at the cars and the gas pumps. She seemed frightened of something. She kept looking behind her. I couldn't help but watch the strange girl as she crept around the DX. I nearly laughed when she saw the cars. Her expression was hilarious, not only was she surprised but she seemed fascinated with the cars. After about thirty minuets of poking around the outside of the DX, the girl decided to come in.

"Hello ma'am, what can I do for you?" I asked using my friendly voice.

"Uhhh . . . umm . . ."She stuttered as she blushed a deep crimson.

"Ma'am?" I asked again.

"Where am I?" she finally asked. _What person doesn't know where they are?_ I thought.

"Tulsa Oklahoma" I say after a moment.

"Really?" she squeaked in response. She looked utterly confused and more than a little scared. Before I could say another word, the strange girl turned around and fled. Just as she left Steve came out of the restroom.

"Hey Soda, What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just a strange costumer that came in. She didn't even buy anything." I said tiredly. Steve gave me a weird look.

"Lets get out of here man, our shifts are over."

"Sure, sure" I said. We both clocked out and went to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I wish I owned the outsiders cause then I would be rich and famous.

* * *

Cossette couldn't understand what happened. How could a person like the Greek god exist in a world filled with such hate and so much destruction? _He was so strange. Where was his gun? Isn't he afraid that raiders might attack and take his goods?_ Cossette thought. She continued walking down the road lost in thought until she stumbled upon a boy being attacked by a small mob. The boy couldn't be older than thirteen or fourteen years of age. The boy was screaming for people. Darry and Soda it seemed. The mob, which consisted of seventeen to nineteen year old boys, punched and kicked the boy a few times and then gagged him. I will not sit back and watch Cossette thought. When is the wasteland of New York helping strangers could be the death of you. Cossette knew that but she also knew she could win if need be.

"Hey!" Cossette shouted as she approached the group. "Leave the kid alone." All the heads turned. _Oh crap_ she thought. One guy stepped forward. He was tall, broad shouldered, brown haired and wore rings on his fingers.

"What's this greaser to you?" the guy asked. _Greaser? What the hell is a greaser?_ Cossette thought.

"Huh? What's a greaser?" she asked.

"This piece of trash" he said gesturing to the boy, "What is he to you?"

"Uhhh . . ." Cossette was at a loss for words. This was somewhat new to her. There had been a few times where she was at a loss for words but those moments were few and far between. And this had caught her totally off guard.

"Well" The leader, Cossette called him, barked.

"Well," she said drawing out the word, "I actually don't know him. But I won't stand by and watch some kid get lynched by a group of stupid, ugly, freaks. It would be in your best interest if you just leave." The leader just stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"I'm not to be trifled with. If necessary I will kill you." Cossette stated. It was true too. If he came at her with any thought of hurting her he would get a face full of lead. Basically he would get shot. Everyone, including the boy on the ground, stared at her.

"And how would you do that?" The leader asked.

"I would shoot you?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At that moment she drew her gun out of the confines of her jacket and pointed it directly at the leader. The leader gulped before he and his friends ran for their lives. The boy was the only one to remain.

"Heh heh, I guess I really scared them," Cossette said trying to lighten the mood. She holstered her gun and turned towards the boy. Unfortunately he was gone.

"Damn, I guess I scared him off. And he didn't even offer me a reward for saving his scrawny hide. Jerk." Cossette said as her stomach growled. "Great now I'm hungry. All that acting sure took a lot out of me." Cossette stormed off to the downtown area of Tulsa as she searched for food.

* * *

You want to review don't you. Please I'm begging you.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the outsiders. *Sigh*

* * *

I was walking home after track practice when I spotted a red corvette tailing me. For the most part I am pretty smart, I got moved up a grade in school. But at times I just don't use my head. Like right now. I live in a rough part of town and you just don't go walking through it alone without protection. And I did just that. I was walking alone without some sort of weapon when I spotted the red corvette. It stopped and five guys got out.

"Hey greaser, we're gonna help you out" One of them said in an overly friendly voice. I just stood there as they surrounded me. They pushed me to the ground and one of the guys sat on me. The guy started to punch me when I heard a voice yell out,

"Hey, leave the kid alone." I tried to see who was defending me but the guy sitting on me blocked my view.

"What's this greaser to you?" One of the Soc asked. The person said something but I couldn't hear it. Suddenly the all the guys ran. Ran like the cowards they are. That's what I was thinking until I saw a gun pointed at me.

"Heh heh, I guess I really scared them." She said. But I really didn't care, I was hightailing it out of there. I don't remember much of how I got home, I just remembered getting home. I have a feeling that if my track coach had been there I would have been appointed a spot on the sophomore team without having to go to try-outs, I was that fast. As soon as I got into the house I slammed the door shut and hid in my room. That was until my brother Sodapop got home.

"Hey pony, whach ya doin' in the closet?" He asked slightly confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I whispered as I left the safety of the closet to join my brother in making dinner.

* * *

I really really hope you will review and rate. Please


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the outsiders. Damn.

* * *

Cossette continued to wander the pristine city. It was strange to Cossette that a city like Tulsa could exist. She wandered around aimlessly looking at houses with their well manicured lawns and uncracked drive ways. She watched as little children ran to play with friends while mothers looked after them. Cossette walked up and down main street looking at shop windows and random strangers. _It's like I've been transported to the past, before the great wars started. This is such a strange town. How do they keep the mutants and ghouls out?_ Cossette thought. She watched as a man with blond hair passed her. He was wearing a leather coat and sunglasses. If he wasn't glaring at people Cossette would have found him attractive. She was buissy looking at a dress in a window front when hunger made itself known. Damn Cossette thought. She wandered till she found a small café. She entered it. She looked around and found it insanely clean. Not a speck of dirt was found, not a object out of place. That was another strange fact about the city. Everything was clean. Cossette knew for a fact that no matter how hard a person tried, the clothes would not stay clean. There was no water to wash clothes in. Water was too prescious to be wasted on cleaning clothes. So everyone and everything was dirty. She sat down at the counter and waited for someone to show up. A moment later an old balding man stood behind the counter waiting for her order.

"What can I get for you?" the old mad asked. She stared at him for a moment before she asked for a menu.

"Here you go," said the waiter. Cossette took the menu graciously. She looked over the menu and relized that this man took old world money and not the current currency, which were bottle caps. Cossette knew the old currency, having dealt with the old robots that demanded money for people to pass through the security gates of the subways. However, Cossette didn't have old world money with her. _What to do? What to do? _Cossette thought. Smiling she ordered.

"I would like a burger, fries and a drink." She said.

"It will be out shortly," the man said. A half an hour later the food appeared in front of her. She started shoveling food into her mouth. It was the most delicious food she had ever eaten.

"This is great old man," Cossette said with a mouth full of fries. The man frowned.

"I am not that old," He said. She finished eating the food. From Cossettes' perspective it was food from the gods. The old man turned his back on Cossette as he went to fix more food. Bad idea. The moment that his back was turned Cossette slipped out the door without leaving a single penny. She tried to get as far away from the café as possible hoping that the old man wouldn't rat her out to who ever was in charge. Another strange thing about the city was that there were no robots. No protection. She noticed that not a single worker carried a gun. Cossette kept her gun concealed in case of meeting more stupid mob people like the one she met earlier that day. Soon the sun started to set giving the sky it's magnificent colors, and alerting Cossette to finding a place to rest. Rarely did she ever sleep in the open. She almost never did unless it was the only place left. It just wasn't safe. She started heading towards the poor section of town. She knew from experience that the poorer sections had more place to sleep and less people complaining about it. She wandered about looking for a free place to stay. She found none. _I guess I'm sleeping outside tonight_, she thought sadly. After walking around a small neighborhood she found a small area of land that had been untouched by man. It was a lot, almost, of land. Taking her coat she found the most soft spot she could find, curled up in a ball, and tried to get some sleep. But like most of Cossette's plans it did not last long. Right as she was about to drift off in to a warm, cozy, restful dream when a small person came running in to the lot and tripping over Cossette.

"Oh for the love of god. Who in hell woke me from my nice, WARM, sleep?" Cossette shouted to the night air. The only response Cossette got was the slight shivering of a brown haired, brown-eyed kid. He looked to be around 13 or 14 years of age but Cossette wasn't positive.

"You the one who woke me up?" Cossette said with a growl. The boy nodded and tried to look like he wasn't scared. Cossette stared at him for a minuet before a huge smile spread across her face. By that time the boy was utterly terrified of her.

"Well what are you waiting for come on over here," Cossette said. The boy didn't move a muscle.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything. Look, the name's Cossette and I'm hardly scary. If you come over here you'll warm up and be comfortably." The boy looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Please come over here?" Cossette whined. Finally he went over to her. "Good boy," Cossette said. She curled up close to him and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Please review and rate.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my readers. Sorry I took so long to update. Again I do not own the Outsiders though I wish I did. I want to thank SennaMoon45 and qwertzuiop4 for there reviews.

* * *

Cossette awoke to birds singing and the sun rising in the early morning sky. The boy from the night before had vanished. It was as if he had never existed. Any sign that the boy had ever been there was invisible to Cossette. _Maybe he didn't exist,_ Cossette thought. _Maybe I just dreamed he came here. He did look a lot like Caleb_. Cossette stood up and brushed off the dirt and looked around the area. She stood in the center of a field covered in grass. The ground was more dirt than grass from repeated use and lack of sufficient water. Cossette was staring at the sky in wonder when her stomach made a loud growl._ I_ _should probably find some food to eat_, Cossette thought. Grabbing her bag that she had used as a pillow the night before, Cossette began to wander around the neighborhood. As she wandered she took note of how many intact buildings there were. None of the buildings seemed to be touched by the ravages of time. The whole city seemed to have escaped the horror of the wars.

The best looking house she had seen was white washed with dark blue trimmings. There had been a woman tending to the garden of the blue trimmed house. The woman smiled and waved at Cossette as she worked. Cossette waved back and continued on her way. She soon saw a white washed house with white trimming. Out of curiosity she went up to the door. _Maybe someone can help me out_, Cossette thought. Cossette wrapped her hand around the doorknob and turned it. The door was unlocked. Cossette froze. Should I enter? Cossette thought. Her heart pounded and adrenalin raced through her veins as she opened the door. The door squeaked as it opened.

"Hello?" She called out, "Any one live here?" There was no response. Cossette noticed some of the neighbors were watching her. Trying not to make a big scene Cossette entered the house with a pounding heart. Once she was safely inside Cossette aloud herself to breath. She looked around the room. The room was rather plain but homely. There was a couch, a reclining chair, a television, a table, a bookshelf, and several pictures hanging on the wall. All the pictures seemed to revolve around the family. The floor was nicely carpeted and the walls were of the same white wash she had seen outside. Cossette examined the pictures and flipped through the books. She walked to an adjoining room. The carpeted floor had been replaced with a tiled floor. There was a stove, counters, a refrigerator, a sink filled with dirty plates and pans, several cabinets, a closet, and a table. Cossette opened up all the cabinets and the refrigerator and found an astonishing amount of food. Her stomach gave another loud growl. With trembling hands, she grabbed a plate that was stored in a cabinet and a fork, spoon, and knife from a drawer. She then took to slices of bread, some white spread that said mayo, a yellow spread that said mustered, a few slices of meat, and a few slices of cheese. She created herself a ham and cheese sandwich.

Cossette had just taken a bite of her sandwich when a chime echoed through the house. Curiosity over powered her hunger and she went to investigate. She went down the hallway that started from the room with the couch and found several other doors. All of them were open except for the one at the end of the hall. The sound emanated from the closed door. Cossette drew her gun out of habit as she opened the closed door.

The room was dark and dusty from disuse. The little light that managed to get inside came from the only window in the room. Inside the room stood a desk full of paper and letters, a wall clock that had been the source of the chiming, a rolling chair, and lots and lots of boxes. Cossette stepped in to the room with caution. The last time she had entered a room with out caution had nearly cost her and her companions life. She still had the scar marks to prove it. Out of curiosity Cossette opened the nearest box. Inside laid an old dress and a picture of a family. There was a happy looking mother, a smiling father and three boys. Cossette startled when she realized that the boy in the middle was the Greek god that she had met the day before. She was about to pick up and examine the satin dress that lay in the box when she heard a creak emanate from the door. Her head snapped toward the doorway. The last thing she saw was a fist aiming for her jaw.

* * *

That's it for now. Until next time

~Fatcat91


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the outsiders, now matter how much I want to.

I want to thank Stehp36, trippinoutmysoul, Sennamoon45, and qwertzuiop4 for your wonderful reviews. And again I apologize for any misspelled words and for taking so long to update. Enjoy

* * *

Dallas Winston awoke to the blaring sound of the alarm clock. RING, RING, RING it went. He awoke up in one of Buck Merrill's bedrooms. He noticed that the warm body that had been with him the night before vanished. She had been a pretty little thing with pale skin, black hair and brown hair. He really didn't care what had happened to her. He yawned and stretched before he glanced at the black clock, it read 10:47. He yawned again before he rolled out of the lumpy bed.

He lazily grabbed his clothes from the day before from off the floor. He chuckled to himself when he found his pants on one side of the room and his shirt on the other. The girl he had been with was very impatient and was great with her tongue. He remembered how she sounded when she was sucking his dick. It had been a quick one with few words. Her screams were rather loud for being so small and normally quiet. He remembered her heat around his cock and the way she moaned his name when she climaxed. Even though she wasn't there, Dallas had a feeling the girl had left very satisfied. Dallas shook away the memories from the night before as he took a shower in Buck's bathroom. He grabbed his jeans and shirt and pulled them on. He left Merrill's place without a backward glance.

Dallas winced at how bright the day was. Grabbing his sunglasses he hid his eyes. His stomach growled and he realized just how hungry he was. _Wonder if the Curtis's have something to eat_, Dallas thought. He wasn't really close to the Curtis family, it was just a place he liked to hang out at. It was a place where he could crash at if he couldn't sleep at Buck's. He got along well with Darry Curtis, the oldest brother, and Sodapop Curtis was cool. The problem was with the youngest brother Ponyboy Curtis. The youngest Curtis brother reminded him too much of his own younger brother . . . his dead younger brother. He and Johnny Cade resembled his young brother that he had trouble looking at them. For a while Dallas thought of taking both kids under his wing but decided that only Johnny would be worth it. Ponyboy had his older brothers to worry about him and look up to. Dallas stomach gave another growl reminding him of his lack of food. He wandered though the neighborhood until he reached the Curtis's house, the whole time thinking of his brother and his like in New York.

The first thing that Dallas noticed was that the front door was wide open. He knew from past experience that the Curtis brothers kept the doors unlocked incase one of the boys needed a place to sleep or decided to come over unannounced. But he knew they never kept the door open wide like that. If it had been anyone else's house Dallas would have ignored it and let them deal with the shit. But it was the Curtis's house and he felt like he owed them, though he would never admit to it. With a sigh and scowl in place, Dallas entered the house quietly. He sneaked through the rather clean living room and in to the kitchen. There he found a half eaten sandwich. He heard a creek coming from the hallway. Still sneaking he peeked down the hallway and saw a person standing still in the normally closed study. He was so engrossed in what he was examining that he failed to notice Dallas. Dallas noticed that the man had a gun in his hands and knew that what he was about to do was stupidity at it's best. The man didn't notice him until he heard a creak from Dallas shifting his weight. By then it was too late, and Dallas was too close. With a strategic punch to the jaw the man fell forward into unconsciousness. It wasn't until Dallas caught the man did he realize that the man was actually a woman.

"What am I gonna do with her now?" Dallas thought aloud. He lifted the girl higher to adjust his hold when a familiar voice rang though the house.

"Darry ya home?"

"No he ain't now come here an help," Dallas yelled. A few moments later Sodapop Curtis appeared at Dallas's side.

"Who's that?" Soda asked.

"Don't know. Found her here going through your stuff," Dallas snapped. He was surprised when Soda winced and stayed quiet. Soda was almost never quiet, even a mass murder, planning on killing him wouldn't be able to make him shut up.

"Lets get her out of here," Soda said quietly. Dallas scowled at Soda's quietness. Something was up with the kid and it was bothering him. It wasn't until the door was firmly closed did he realize that the room the girl had been in was once Soda's parent's bedroom. _Now it makes sense_, Dallas thought.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis had been dead for nearly a year. They were killed in a car crash with a drunk driver. It had changed the Curtis family drastically. Darry had dropped out of college to keep his brothers, Soda quit high school to work at a job at the DX gas station, and Ponyboy had quit talking altogether. Dallas shook his head of the thoughts and concentrated on where to put the girl. He placed the girl on the living room couch and decided to wait for her to wake up before doing anything too drastic. Soda had surprised him when he recognized her as the girl that stopped in at the DX a day ago. Scowling he sat on a chair and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

This is Fatcat91


End file.
